Second Chances: Stand Against The Wind
by jtbwriter
Summary: Times are changing, and despite some public clamor, the Simons resist selling their land for a casino and resort.  When a natural disaster strikes, will they stand against progress, or seek shelter elsewhere.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Stand Against The Wind

Times are changing, and despite some public clamor, the Simons resist selling their land for a casino and resort. When a natural disaster strikes, will they stand against progress, or seek shelter elsewhere.

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)

A/N: For any new readers, "Second Chances" is my "what if?" for Rick and A.J. Simon...What if they didn't end the partnership or A.J. didn't marry Janet or Liz... What if Rick had a long-lost sweetheart who needed protection from a crazed stalker? And...what if Rick and his girl fell in love, adopted her niece and nephew, and made a home first in San Diego, then in Arizona? These "what if''s" are the basis for my continuing "Simon & Simon" as if they never went off the air. This series also includes crossovers from Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman and Dark Shadows...so feel free to read my other stories for the whys and wherefores of these three worlds meeting!

"Man, it's hot." Rick Simon wiped the perspiration from his forehead, then slung his hat onto his thinning hair.

"You'd think with all this wind, we'd cool off." His brother A.J. replied, lifting another rainbow trout out of his net and into an ice chest.

"Well, for late October, the weather guy said we were due for a good windstorm, I just hate to see one with how dry it's been and all." Rick took a sip of his beer, then gazed out onto the trickling creek. "Look how the water level's dropped just this month…barely enough for the fish."

"Well, I'm not complaining, I think we've got enough for Laurie's party…with what Oscar and Rudy and Rob caught yesterday." A.J. added. Just then a familiar voice called across the meadow. "Dad! Uncle Rick!"

Swiveling around in their chairs, the brothers saw Ricky Simon and his cousin Andy galloping towards them.

"Hmmm, wonder what brought them here?" A.J. squinted at the two riders.

"If your son recruited my grandson for that TV pilot…." Rick teased, knowing his namesake wouldn't risk the wrath of parents or grandparents, with Andy still months away from graduation.

"I doubt it, most likely Andy got that part-time job at the big box store." A.J. said, assuredly. As the teenagers cantered up to Rick and A.J. and dismounted, both of them were already talking a mile a minute.

"Dad, you should see how red Uncle Rob is….Auntie's trying to calm him down."

"Grandpa, Chief Rob says it's greed, but Grandma says it's progress…"

"Hold it, hold it..what are you guys talking about?" A.J. held out his hand. "One at time…why is Rob mad?"

"Some casino company wants to buy non-reservation land and open a gambling hall and restaurant outside of town, and the Council says if it borders the reservation, the tribe gets a cut." Andy told them, as Ricky caught his breath.

Rick shook his head. "Much as your grandma and I like Vegas, I sure don't want to live next to it…"

"That's what Uncle Rob says, so Auntie wanted to know if you would come in and talk to him." A.J.'s oldest explained, looking with longing at the fishing lines floating in the creek.

"Okay, it's too hot anyway." Rick sighed, then closed up the cooler full of fish and handed it to his grandson.

"Andy, would you put that in the freezer, and Ricky, take the poles, will you."

Within minutes the four Simons walked back to the ranch, and Rick experimentally "called" to his wife. "Laurie, tell Rob to calm down."

Immediately he felt her thoughts with him, and was relieved. For the last few months the fear had been amongst their family that the mental link Rick shared with his wife had all but gone, only felt by Laurie.

Now he sensed she was laughing, and he quickened his steps. In a moment he saw her open the back door to their home, and Rick suddenly realized how lucky they were.

"We are, aren't we?" Startled, he looked at his brother, then grinned as A.J. said,

"I saw you smile when Sis opened the door. Pretty easy to tell when we should count our blessings."

"You and me both, with these two to keep in line!" Rick tried to hide his emotions by slinging an arm around his grandson. Ricky laughed as his father pretended to grouse,

"Speak for yourself, he's a head taller then I am!"

Just then a black streak shot from behind Laurie, and Jack came racing out to greet them.

"Good boy, Jacky, you came out to protect the fish, huh?" Andy snickered. Dumping the cooler full of fish into the outside freezer, he picked up the little dog and lugged him into the house. Laurie just shook her head as she held the door open.

"He sure knows who his buddy is! How many fish did you guys catch?"

"Oh, enough…" Rick winked at A.J., then picked his wife up and kissed her.

"Hmmmmm, who cares how many fish ….you're my favorite catch." She said, breathlessly, then kissed him back. Behind him, A.J. cleared his throat.

"Uh, Sis…"

"I'm glad to see you too, A.J…." Laurie giggled, then as Rick put her down, turned and kissed her brother-in-law's cheek.

"Linda's in the living room with Rob, I'm afraid he's still simmering. She's got a fresh shirt on the bed for you."

"Thanks, honey." A.J. went through the kitchen as Rick raised an eyebrow at Laurie.

"What's this casino thing all about…the guys said they want to buy non-reservation land?"

Laurie looked worriedly at him. "Yes, but I think Rob's afraid they want the land on the other side of the cultural center….where the council thought about putting a small hotel."

"Well, that's not going to happen, especially if the state gets involved." Rick told her nonchalantly. At that Laurie smiled, relieved.

"You're right, on, I think Rob needs to hear that."

As husband and wife entered the living room, Chief Rob rose from the sofa, and clasped his friend's hand. Linda greeted her brother-in-law, then poured him a glass of ice tea and slipped out of the room.

"I'm glad the boys gave you something of an idea of what's going on. I just can't believe Travis and Redwing went behind my back."

Rick shook his head. "I don't know, Rob…have a sit and tell me what happened."

Rob let out a sigh, then sank back onto the sofa.

"Remember that proposal from Hatton Hotels a couple of months ago, about building a hotel and casino at the end of town?"

A.J. came into the room as Rick frowned. "The one about subsidizing the Cultural Center plus paying the people $10 million for the land?"

"That's them…..we sent the proposal back with a firm no, but told them to look at several plots of land in the Window Rock area…. Well, they decided they wanted to stay in the valley, so they came back and asked to put forward a request to buy private, non-reservation land." Rob took a sip of tea, and Rick noticed he was nervous.

"Well, whose land do they want to buy?" he asked.

"Yours, Rick….They want to buy your ranch and build the casino and hotel here."

For a moment Rick wanted to laugh, until he saw his wife's face go pale.

"Rob…they want to buy our ranch? That's crazy!" Laurie said, her body stiff with protest. At once Rick was furious, seeing her upset.

"No way, Rob…sweetheart, it's got to be a mistake…" he slid his arm around her and at once she relaxed. Glancing at Rob's face, Rick knew it wasn't an error.

"I'm sorry, guys….it's not. And the bad thing is, two of the council members already put it on the agenda for next Tuesday's meeting. Of course they can't make you sell, but the pressure is already on for me to approach you "for the good of the people". Rob had a hard look in his eyes as he said that, and Rick knew it was galling for him to be put in this position.

"Well, Rob, it's not for the good of the people." Laurie raised her chin, then softened her expression as she added, "I know Floyd Redwing's been itching for some kind of deal that would help his souvenir business, but Travis?"

"He wanted the land near Touchstone Rock to be sold to Hatton, because his land adjoins it and he would sell in two seconds." Rob answered.

At that moment A.J. came into the room with Linda, and hesitating a moment, said, "Rob, wouldn't the state have something to say if the Ranch was sold to the Hatton Corporation for gaming? Isn't the Rocky Point area a natural preserve?"

The chief got a gleam in his eyes as Laurie brightened. "It is, remember after that drug dealer's plane went down, the state declared it off limits because of the eagles up there? That's it….there's no way the government would allow any development around there!"

"Little brother, that's it….we'll get a copy of the paperwork from the state, then when it's brought up, besides the historical value of the ranch, we'll show that the government will have something to say about it!" Rick crowed.

"A.J., you and Rick have this nailed, but one more thing we can use.." Rob added, turning to Laurie. "Rick mentioned the historical value of your place, because it is the site of the original Scott claim and part of the town of Silver Rock was once here. You could read something of Grandmother Kasey's to drive home this place is living history and needs to stay within your family to preserve it."

"I can do that." She replied, smiling. "I know once the people hear our information, the Hatton Corporation will need to go elsewhere for their project."

"In the meantime, Rick, Light, you need to stay quiet about this. I don't want Travis or Redwing stirring up trouble." Rob advised, getting up from the sofa. At that Rick asked,

"You will stay for dinner, won't you, Rob? The kids are coming and we're having fish tacos."

Rob's grin was all the answer they needed, then the phone rang.

Laurie picked up the extension, saying, "Simon Residence."

"Mom, it's Robbie. Is Rob there?"

She turned to their friend, handing him the phone. "Robbie needs to talk to you."

"Sure. Hey, Robbie…" Rob replied, then listened intently for a moment.

"That's just what we were talking about, so you and Ramona and the kids come on over like you planned…your folks have it covered. Here, your Mom can fill you in."

The chief handed Laurie back the phone as Rick looked on, puzzled.

"Yes, honey." She waited, then sighed. "No, Robbie, we're not selling the ranch, I don't care what that busybody Jaylyn says. Like Rob told you, we're going to nip this in the bud. You don't worry about it, okay?"

Rick shook his head. "I don't believe all this…it's already all over town?"

Linda nodded. "I just thought it was talk, and I never heard anything mentioned about the ranch, just the area over past the hospital."

As Laurie ended her conversation with their son, Rick asked, "Darlin', what did Robbie hear?"

"Just what Rob said, except it was that Jaylyn Travis mouthing off at Ramona about all the money her husband would make off of "his project". Laurie repeated calmly.

"Okay, then." Rob had a sly smile on his face. "As a council member, Travis is banned from profiting off any project brought before the council. He just forfeited his vote, thanks to his wife's big mouth."

At that Laurie couldn't help but giggle. "Maybe we should thank Jaylyn for spilling the beans, Rob. Who knew her gossiping would pay off!"

"Well, before we celebrate too much, Light, we'd better prepare for the fireworks." Rob said, as a cold sensation filled Rick's stomach. At once Laurie got up, shivering, then went to the kitchen. Curious, Rick trailed after her, then understood his nervous feeling as Laurie turned to him.

"Rick, it's Grandmother Kasey, she's in the patio."


	2. Chapter 2

Rick peered through the window as his wife opened the back door, and caught sight of the older woman, as always clad in a split-skirt and blouse.

"Wait for me, sweetheart." Rick said, following Laurie as she went to the patio and sat down on one of the benches.

"Grandmother, did you know about the people wanting to buy our ranch?" she asked, and Rick saw Kasey nod, her faint smile disappearing.

"Yes, child. And you and Richard will have to make a choice…safety and security, or standing against the wind. Just remember the gift you have been given, and the land will survive."

Rick found his voice. "Grandmother, we will, but I need to know if there is danger in turning down the sale of our home." Kasey smiled at him.

"There is always danger in saying "no", my son, even to those around you. Just be there for Laurie. All will be well, and I will be there when you need me." As Kasey said this, she slowly disappeared.

"Oh, Rick." Laurie had a troubled look on her face as she turned to him, then Rick gently drew her into his embrace.

"I'm here, darlin….I won't let anything happened to you, or our home." He quietly told her. At that she raised her eyes to gaze into his.

"I know you won't, love… You are my rock….I won't be afraid of anything as long as you are with me."

Touched, Rick kissed her, then an "ahem" reminded him that Rob was still there, standing in the doorway of the kitchen with A.J. and Linda.

"Oh, Rob, I'm sorry…" Laurie blushed as the chief slowly shook his head.

"I never get used to Kasey's appearing….I'm glad though…we can depend on her to help us."

"Well, in the meantime, I could use help with the fish…." Rick deadpanned.

In the days leading up to the Tribal Council meeting the Simons confidence was shaken when Hatton Inc. let the news of the proposal out.

Immediately calls from the Simons's neighbors and others took up much of their time, denying rumors and dodging reporters from the local Phoenix newspapers.

When Tuesday night finally rolled around, Rick was relieved to know they had done their homework in preparing for the busy agenda. Looking for his wife, he saw her in his office, efficiently tallying the many calls. He still felt bad about postponing her birthday party, but after the council meeting, he planned on taking her out for dinner.

"Well, that's 25 calls against selling our ranch, and 14 for…" Laurie wrote some notes on a pad, then packed it into her briefcase. As she stood up from Rick's desk, two arms snaked around her and she melted against her husband's chest.

"Darling…." She whispered, putting her hands over his. "I wish we could stay home, just like this, all night."

Rick kissed her neck, then replied, "Me too, sweetheart, but….once this is over with, we're coming home and staying put…or maybe…"

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway made him sigh, then Laurie laughed as she peered through the shades and saw Robbie's cruiser in the driveway.

"There's our son, right on time. I'm glad he's driving us tonight, love." It had already been decided that the Simons's grandchildren would not attend the meeting; A.J. and Linda had them all over at their house.

"Me too, I'll get the door, darlin'. .just put Jack in , would you?" Rick started for the front door.

Once the Simons had piled into the cruiser, Robbie drove out onto the road then pulled over and waited a moment. A minute later, two familiar vehicles came by, and the sheriff pulled out behind them.

"What's up, son?" Rick asked, surprised.

"Uncle Oscar and Ron thought you guys should have some support tonight, so I told them what time I was coming, Pop. I hope you don't mind."

For a moment Rick was irritated, thinking their friends didn't think Robbie could look after them. He relaxed as Laurie leaned forward and put a hand on their son's shoulder.

"We don't mind, Robbie. A little back up never hurts anyone."

"Thanks, Mom." Rick caught his eye in the rear view mirror and winked.

Driving into the Cultural Center parking lot, Rick shook his head at the crowd already gathering for the meeting. Robbie had to use his horn to clear a path as people stopped and waved at the Simons. Pulling into the side entrance, he let his parents off, then quietly told Rick, "I'm stationing Andy at the back, and I'll be in the front. Ron's got the sides covered."

"Good planning, son…thanks." Rick squeezed his arm, then took Laurie's arm and led her into the Chief's private entrance.

Fortunately Rob was already waiting for them inside, an anticipatory gleam in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're early, Light. We're going to make this short…I've got the Hatton people already forewarned that their two "champions" are not eligible to vote. They just want to save face by asking….I think the state popped their balloon already."

Rick grinned, and pretended to rub his hands together. "I'm almost looking forward to this."

As the council meeting came to order, a hush fell over the packed room as Rick and Laurie were seated in the front of the chamber, next to Robin and Ian and Ramona.

Rob stood at the council table as the secretary read the account of the last meeting, then spoke.

"Even though we had several important items set for our meeting tonight, two of our Council members have decided that a proposal by the Hatton Corporation was more urgent." Even though the Chief didn't turn a muscle, two of the men at the conference table turned red as a murmur of protest swept through the audience.

"Nonetheless, we will respect the honest effort by Mr. Hatton, Jr. and allow him to speak."

Gravely, a gray-haired, distinguished man stepped forward to a podium placed just in front of the Council.

"Many thanks to Chief Rob Gamez, and to the people's Council, for the opportunity to present our offer to purchase and develop reservation land and land adjacent into a multi-cultural Resort and Gaming Casino. Our team of developers had investigated three possible sites that would have benefited both the people and our corporation equally."

At the words "had", each Council member save Rob looked surprised. A few members of the audience even gasped.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hatton." One of the council members, Rick recognized him as Floyd Redwing, raised his hand. "Has your investigation been halted?"

"It has, Mr. Redwing." Hatton raised an eyebrow as the man went pale, then sat down heavily.

"We had ruled out several sites between Window Rock and Silver Rock, which would have necessitated several stages of road improvement, and others because of environment, location and unsuitability. The last site considered, which is on private land, possibly encroached on federally protected wildlife. The main reason for dropping this site is that it is historically important and has state protection. However, we will be exploring other sites closer to Window Rock, so we will just be redesigning our proposal and will be back next year to present the adjusted plan."

Amidst a burst of applause, Rob stood up and thanked the executive.

"We are grateful to Mr. Hatton for his generous understanding, and for the information he has provided."

Suddenly another hand went up from the Council table, as Mark Travis stood up.

"Mr. Hatton, isn't it a bit hasty to give up on the development so soon? I realize the state puts a lot of roadblocks up, but I'm sure if the owners of the site you're looking at asked, there could be a waiver." He said, in a short manner, staring at Laurie and Rick.

Angrily, Rick felt his wife squeeze his hand, then stayed silent as Rob held up the paperwork A.J. had provided.

"I'm afraid not, Travis, since the state says the Rocky Point Preserve is a federally protected site for eagles. No new development can be built that is within 1 mile of a wildlife preserve…"

"But the land nearest the Cultural Center, it's further then a mile….surely for the good of the people.." Travis continued. Seeing Rick start to get up from his seat, Rob held up his hand.

"Enough, Travis….the Hatton Corporation will be back next year, so this discussion is now ended."

Amid grumbling from Travis and Redwing, the other Council members seconded Rob's decision. Shrewdly Rob announced that the Cultural Center was providing refreshments in the courtyard, and most of the audience immediately got up without waiting for the closing gavel.

Relieved, Laurie turned to Rick, and saw he was glaring at the two council members. "Rick, come on, let's see what Robin helped set up." Rick shook his head.

"Rick…please, let it go." Laurie put a hand on his arm. Unfortunately, he instinctively shook it off, to her dismay, then stood up. "No, I'm not walking away from this one."

A gasp from Ramona and Ian sitting next to her undid Laurie's emotions, and she put a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob. "Excuse me, then." She got up and walked quickly out of the auditorium.

That got Rick's attention, as did Ian's "Dad…" Ashamed, he took a deep breath and muttered, "Sorry, Ian…honey…" Just then Floyd Redwing caught sight of Rick, and hastily approached him.

"Mr. Simon, I'm sorry to have brought the proposal up before the Council before speaking with you. Perhaps we can get together before the next Council meeting?"

"Forget it, Redwing. Our ranch is not for sale…I'm not going to lie to the state for you or anyone else. If you and Travis start bothering my family again, you'll have a lawsuit against you so fast your head'll spin." Turning on his heel, Rick stalked away, intending to find his wife.

"Pop? What happened? Did something upset Mom?" Robbie came towards him from the side entrance, and Rick felt like dirt.

"Yeah, son…I did. I didn't realize she was upset…I shook her off and embarrassed her." He admitted, then saw Robbie's wry grin.

"I thought it was something like that….she's sitting next to Grandmother's statue at the entrance. It's gotten really windy out, but she said it was better out there."

"Thanks son, we'll be right back." Rick told him, patting his shoulder. Going outside, he saw the trees lining the center bending almost perpendicular. Next to the tribal monuments, Laurie was huddled against the statue of Kasey Adams, her coat clutched around her.

"Oh, sweetheart…" Rick whispered, then quickly went to join her. As he came closer to her, he raised his voice.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry…" She didn't turn around, so Rick "called" to her.. "Please forgive me."

At that Laurie turned and looked at him, her eyes wet. "Rick….why did you do that..you hurt me."

"I know I did, I'm sorry…I was angry and I …I let my temper get the better of me. That Travis and Redwing upset you…and our children…." Rick told her honestly, then Laurie stopped him by putting a hand on his cheek, an understanding look on her face.

"I know he did, darling…I should have let you handle it…I just got afraid for a moment, then when you shook me off…" Rick took her fingers and kissed them, then opened his arms and wrapped her in his embrace.

"That was awful of me, and I'm sorry, angel. Never again will I embarrass you like that." Rick saw tears in her eyes as she smiled up at him.

"I know you won't, Rick….I love you..you're forgiven…" Instantly he kissed her, then was startled at the sound of one of the trees nearby snapping in two.

"Uh, oh…come on, darlin', let's get inside. I know there's a piece of pie with your name on it." Rick added, then felt better as Laurie snuggled under his arm.

"Yes, Rick, and a nice hot cup of coffee for you."

As they ran back inside the building, an unhappy pair of eyes watched them. Thumbing open a pocket-sized radio, a man spoke.

"We'll have to wait until the windstorm dies down, then ….time to explain the facts to the Simons."


	3. Chapter 3

"With the driest spring and summer on record leaving dust storms brewing in the south, an advisory has gone out for all highways east of Flagstaff, and south of the Arizona/Nevada state line."

As Rick snapped the radio off, he looked worriedly at the skyline.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you don't want me to stay, I'm sure Ramona wouldn't mind waiting one more day."

Laurie came up behind him, then wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back.

"I'm sure, darling….Ramona's finally ready to sell her mother's house…so I want her to get cleaning it over with." Rick heard a sniff from in back of him and frowned.

"Laurie, did you take your cold medicine? I hear a stuffy nose."

"Yes, Rick, I did. I still think it's allergies from all this wind. If I thought you wouldn't catch this cold or whatever from me, I'd kiss you for being so thoughtful." Laurie murmured, then squealed as he turned in her arms and picked her up.

"I'm not afraid of a little germ…bring it on!" he teased, then kissed his wife before setting her down. "It won't take that long, darlin'…I promise to come right home when we're finished. But you call me, Laurie…if anything happens…"

"I will, darling..I promise. Just be very careful driving with this wind." She cautioned.

A loud honk made them both laugh, as Robbie's van pulled up to the gate.

Rick opened the front door and hollered, "Hang on, son, be right out."

Giggling, she gave him one more hug, then shooed him out the door. After she watched the two of them leave, Laurie closed the door and set about picking up their laundry and sorting it. When she was done, she decided to get Jack in and give him a bath. Just then the banging of a shutter sent her running to their bedroom, where she saw the left shutter had completely come off the wood frame. Seeing the window was cracked, Laurie pulled the shades down to prevent any further damage.

"Oh, boy…" she thought, knowing the wind had picked up again. Just then Jack's barking let her know he wanted in, and she went to the back door. Opening the door, she froze, seeing the little dog on the steps, barking at a vaguely familiar man, clad in jeans and a work shirt.

"Jack, get in here! Who are you?" she called out, waiting until Jack streaked in and attempting to slam the door after him. The man, tall and beefy, stuck his hand in the door, saying, "Now, Mrs. Simon, that's no way to treat a guest."

"You're trespassing! Get out or I'll call the sheriff!" Laurie yelled, pounding the door against the man's fingers. As he swore and jerked back his hand, she shut the door and locked it, then ran for the phone. Suddenly Jack dashed into the living room, growling, as Laurie picked up the extension. "Operator, give me the sheriff's office, hurry.."

A click sounded on the other end, then Laurie felt cold inside as Jack's bark turned into a yelp of pain.

"Jacky!" she screamed, running into the front room. All at once a hand was over her mouth, as arms grabbed her up and threw her into her chair. The extension dropped from her hand, and was instantly crushed underfoot. Furious, she bit down hard and the hand disappeared from her face.

"Don't make a sound, Mrs. Simon…." Floyd Redwing appeared in front of her, Jack being dangled threateningly by his collar. Seeing the front door wide open, fear struck Laurie as she realized it was Redwing's son who had distracted her in the back.

"Please, don't hurt him…." She cried, then saw that Mark Travis stood on the threshold, a panicked look on his weathered face.

"What the hell are you doing? Put the dog down…this was supposed to be a talk, remember?"

"All right, but keep him quiet, or else." Redwing reluctantly dropped the panting Jack into her lap. At once Laurie clutched him to her, petting him as he growled at his tormentor. She smelled alcohol, realizing one or both men had been drinking.

"What do you want, you jerks!" Laurie said angrily. "Trespassing in our home, threatening my dog, putting your hands on me…"

"Simmer down, Mrs. Simon, we just want to have a little chat with you and the mister about the casino project, now where is he?" Redwing plopped down on the sofa opposite of her, smiling like a cobra.

"He's due back any moment, he just went to town." Laurie fibbed, then cried out as Tom Redwing seized her hair from behind and twisted it.

"You're lying, his truck is in the driveway….where is he, hiding?"

"No…he's not here, and I won't tell you where he is, anyway!" she yelled back.

As the older Redwing rose to his feet and came towards her, Travis shouted,  
"Stop, she's probably telling the truth! Don't you think he would be out here, protecting her if he was in the house? He probably got a ride with Gamez's son."

"Just in case, search the rooms…" Floyd Redwing ordered, glaring at Laurie. Angrily she "called" to Rick, then Steve, telling them of the intruders. The words "Gamez's son" hung in the air, and she feared the three men going after Robbie.

As the sound of doors opening, then closing came closer and closer, the wind suddenly picked up. Crashing noises told her that tables and chairs in the patio were being blown around, and the barn door slammed several times.

"He's not here….want me to check the barn?" Redwing Junior came back into the room, eagerly clutching one of Rick's rifles in his hand.

"Put that down, we're not robbers, you idiot!" his father yelled. Facing Mark Travis, he added, "Let's give her something to think about, while we wait for her husband."

Fearing they were about to attack her, Laurie clutched Jack as she sprang up from her chair, and made a dash for the open door. Behind her there was a shout of "Grab her!"

Suddenly she saw Travis pick up the throw that rested on the front sofa, then throw it at her. At once the material blinded her, then a steely grip lifted her up, as she struggled against her unseen assailant.

"Put her in the closet, and lock her in. That'll teach Mrs. Simon a lesson …while we wait for her husband." Immediately she and Jack was dropped onto the floor, then the little light she could make out disappeared as the closet door was closed.

A scraping noise and a thump told Laurie that one of the chairs had been placed against the door, and frantically she pulled the throw off her face.

"No! Let me out!" she cried, then a loud "Bang" sounded against the door. Jack started barking loudly and Laurie tried to find him in the dark.

"Shut up, or we'll burn this place down and make your husband a widower!" Redwing's muffled snarl only intensified her desire to get out and warn Rick. Quickly she found the little dog and picked him up.

At once there was a new sound…a whooshing noise that seemed to take the three men by surprise. There was a yell of "no…get away from me!" then Travis's horrified "She's alive…let's get out of here…it's haunted!" Another voice shouted, "leave that, you fool!" Laurie was confused, it was a deeper voice then the Redwings or Travis.

Instantly the sound of pounding footsteps sounded, then the slamming of the front door.

As the wind howled even louder around the ranch house, Laurie fought the urge to scream. Already terrified at the intruders' reactions to the storm, now it seemed Mother Nature had joined in the destruction, with banging noises and the sound of glass breaking. Shaking, she prayed quietly as tears streamed down her face. Suddenly the little dog started to whimper, and it penetrated the fear that was paralyzing her.

"It's okay, Jacky, good boy…." She murmured, stroking him. He turned in his arms and licked her face, and she cuddled him even closer. "Such a good dog, now let me try to get a hold of Daddy." Closing her eyes, she tried to reach out again to Rick…only she was too afraid. Taking a deep breath, Laurie fumbled with her watch in the near-darkness, then saw the lighted dial blink on.

"Rick? Darling, it's Laurie."


	4. Chapter 4

Across town, Robbie, Rick and Ramona had almost finished sorting her late mother's belongings when Robbie's radio buzzed. "Sorry, honey, let me take this…" he said, putting down the box he was carrying.

"Sheriff Simon, come in Andy…" he began, then stopped as his deputy started talking.

"Robbie, you and Ramona had better get to the Center, we have a huge dust cloud coming in from Phoenix. Visibility is nearly zero and there are cars and trucks overturned everywhere. Are your folks with you? Over."

Rick paled, suddenly knowing that something was wrong. His daughter-in-law put down the bag she was holding, and touched his arm. "Dad…are you all right?"

"Honey, I'm fine…but your Mom…Robbie, tell Andy if he's near the ranch to please stop and get her…." Rick began, as Robbie said, "Andy, Dad's with me, but Mom's at the ranch…are you anywhere near there?"

Suddenly the deputy swore, then they could hear yelling in the background of his transmission. "Put your hands up, now! Travis, you idiot..are you drunk?"

"It wasn't my idea…it wasn't…the place is haunted…." The council member's words were slurring, and Robbie's face was disgusted.

"What a jerk…Andy, are you there?"

"Yeah, Robbie….I've got my hands full here..Mark Travis is drunk as a skunk..keeps babbling about someplace being haunted and not "his fault"…I'm going to turn around and head back to town to put him in jail…Sorry I can't get to the ranch, but the dust cloud is getting too close."

At once a beeping sounded from Rick's watch, and he saw it was his wife. Hitting his send button, he spoke

"Sweetheart, where are you? Are you at the Center?" His tone was nervous, and Laurie swallowed hard as she replied.

"No….I'm trapped in the hall closet at home…. Redwing and his son and Travis came to the door and forced their way in…they tried to get me to tell them where you were. When I tried to get away, they grabbed Jacky and I and threw us in the closet. They said they were going to wait for you to show up..but the windstorm hit….I think they did something to the house, glass is breaking and I keep hearing banging noises…. Rick…I can't get out!" He could here the terror in her voice, and he tried to calm her down.

"Laurie, hang on, …Robbie and I are coming…sweetheart, we'll get you out." Rick's fury and guilt at leaving her alone must have come through, as he heard a deep breath then she spoke, sounding calmer.

"I'm okay, love…you know me, I don't like the dark." He heard the attempt at a chuckle in her voice. "Just be careful…I love you, and so does Jacky."

He replied soothingly, "I love you too, just hold on to my voice…I'm coming for my princess."

"I'm waiting for my prince…" she replied softly. At once Robbie took Ramona's arm, "Honey, we need to go, I want to drop you at the Center……"

"No, I'll go with you to get Mom….I want to make sure she's okay." Ramona told him firmly. Grabbing her purse, she followed Robbie out of the house as Rick locked the back door then the front. As he came outside, he saw with horror the size of the approaching dust storm.

"Laurie, just hold on.." he yelled into his transmitter. "We'll be there in just a few minutes…."

Rick could barely hear her, but her words were for their son.

"Tell Robbie to be careful, the Redwings might still be around the area…."

"I'll send out an APB to Andy while we go, Mom…" Robbie spoke up as they climbed into his cruiser and took off. For the better part of a few miles, the driving was uneventful, until he turned off the highway onto Scott Road.

"Look out, Robbie!" Rick yelled, seeing a boulder roll out onto the road. Zigging and zagging, Robbie managed to miss the boulder, then tumbling tumbleweeds and tree limbs followed. As they rounded Rocky Peak curve, Rick could feel Laurie's worry for them.

"We're almost there, darlin'….hold on a few minutes more.."

Just as the cruiser turned onto the last stretch of road before the ranch, Rick spotted a car crashed up against a cactus, and the familiar faces of Floyd Redwing and his son leaning against it. Talking to them was Robbie's other deputy, Sam Horseman, and immediately Robbie slowed down.

"Sam, take those creeps to jail…they broke into the ranch and terrorized my mother, then locked her in a closet!" he explained. Sam looked at them, his face angry. "Sure, Rob, that explains Redwing swearing he's being "chased"….and the moron had this with him." He held up Rick's rifle, making the older Simon's blood run cold.

"Thanks, Sam." Rick nodded at him, as Robbie took the weapon from him. He was relieved as Robbie floored the cruiser and tore through the dusty air towards his home.

"Almost there, sweetheart…" he told her.

As Robbie turned into the driveway, a collective gasp echoed from each of them. The front door of the house was hanging off its hinges, and several windows were blown out.

"Oh, my God…" Rick wanted to swear, but didn't want to take the time to do so. He vaulted out of the cruiser the minute his son stopped the car, then ran, almost stumbling over tumbleweeds and broken cactus up the walk.

Calling his wife's name as he entered the home, Rick saw very little debris inside, but his chair and the dining room table and chairs were overturned. There was a chair stuck under the knob of the hall closet, and quickly he ripped it away, then threw open the door.

"Laurie, sweetheart…" he murmured, seeing her blinking in the sudden light..At once Jacky barked, then wagged as Rick pulled Laurie from the floor and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you all right, darlin'?." He asked, his voice breaking at how she shook in his embrace. "Can you walk, sweetheart?"

"Yes, darling… I knew you'd come…but Redwing…" she choked as Rick kept one arm around her, and picked up Jack with the other. As he started to guide her out of the living room, Laurie added, "He was going to go looking for you, love."

"He's in custody…darlin', he won't be hurting anyone for a while…" he reassured her, stopping and picking up her purse as they approached the front door. There Robbie stood, his face worried until he saw his mother.

"Mama, are you okay, did they do anything to you?" Laurie lifted her face and kissed his cheek.

"No, son….Redwing's son was rough but Travis…he didn't want them hurting me. He helped them lock me in the closet though…then something frightened them off…." She explained. As they helped her down the steps and into the cruiser, Ramona hugged her mother-in-law in relief. "Thank God you're all right, Mom.." Jack gave her face a lick and Ramona took him in her arms as the two women got into the back seat.

"Okay, Mom, Ramona, I need you to hunker down, we're going to get to the Center as fast as we can…." Robbie told them, as he started up the cruiser and sped out of the driveway, then back on to the highway. Rick snuck a glance back through the rear window and tried not to let the two women know of the dark cloud of dust seemingly following them.

Despite the strength of the wind, Robbie managed to hold the cruiser onto the road and then through the curves of the parking lot at the Cultural Center. Already over a hundred people were on their way inside, and Robbie quickly pulled into the private entrance for Chief Rob.

As the Simons climbed out of the car, Laurie looked toward Window Rock, then grabbed Rick's arm.

"Darling…look…."

Before their eyes the dust storm was stretched as far as they could see, and suddenly Rick realized their home might not survive the onslaught. Shaking that thought out of his head, he and Robbie steered their wives inside, Laurie once again holding tight to Jack.

Inside, Rob met them at the door, leading them to his rooms. As soon as they entered the comfortable office that Chief Joseph had used, Rick saw his wife's legs start to give out, and he caught her up in his arms.

"Rob, see if Rudy got here…I need him to look at Laurie…" he told him, worried at the heat he felt coming from her body. Robbie automatically took Jack from her, and he started whimpering.

"Hush, Jacky…go with Robbie now, baby." She said, reaching out a shaking arm and petting him.

Immediately he settled down, then licked Robbie's face, making him sputter.

"Jack, you goof…save that for your mom.." At that Laurie mustered up a smile that faded as soon as her son and daughter-in-law left the room.

"Here, darlin'," Rick laid her down on the old sofa bed the chief had used, then sat down next to her as she began to sob. "Rick….oh…Rick.."

"Laurie…sweetheart…" he comforted her, holding her and cuddling her in his arms.

"It was horrible..I kept thinking you would come home and they'd hurt you…one of them picked me up and put his hand over my mouth… Oh I tried to fight them, Rick…they were too strong, and Redwing was going to kill Jacky…" she wept.

"My brave girl….it's all right now…you're safe and I won't ever, ever leave you alone again." He promised desperately, furious at the nightmare his wife had gone through.

"I didn't tell them where you were, they said awful things….oh I was so mad…I almost got away from them. just too slow,." Laurie sobbed, then her tears eased as Rick raised her face to his. He saw the bruises around her mouth, and kissed them.

"Angel, I know, I know…shhhh…I'm sorry…my fierce girl." He comforted her, stroking her hair and face gently. At that she kissed his fingers as they touched her lips, then snuggled tighter into his embrace.

"Rick, darling…how I love you." She said, finally calmed down. "You didn't do anything wrong…we didn't know those monsters would …do something this terrible."

"And I love my princess….it's going to be all right now…Look, here's Rudy." Relieved, Rick made room on the sofa as the old doctor came in the room, his calm face now concerned.

"What is going on here, my girl is sick?"

Laurie let out a sigh and leaned against Rick as he explained what happened. Rudy was just as angry as Rick, but as he took her temperature and listened to her lungs, both men saw her finally relax.

"Well, Missy, you have a fever, but your congestion is down, so I think with a little rest you should be alright." Rudy finally said, after checking her blood pressure again and seeing it had dropped to nearly normal. "I'll give you something to bring down your temperature, then to bed with you."

"Thanks, Rudy…I was worried…" Rick began, then Laurie put her arms around his neck.

"I'm all right now…as long as Dr. Simon helps take care of me too." She smiled. Rudy chuckled as Rick kissed her, saying, "Always, sweetheart."

"Okay, "Dr", time for you and your patient to have something to eat. I'll see if Rob can rustle something up for you. Good thing the kitchen was just stocked for the Harvest party!" their friend grinned as he got up. Just then Robbie came back in, followed by a tearful Robin, who made a dash for her parents.

"Mama, Pop! I couldn't find you….or the children.." she sniffed, and both Rick and Laurie hugged her.

"No, no, sweet…we're all right…Robbie?" Rick looked up at his son.

"They're okay, Grandma has them at Uncle A.J.'s….Ian took them there and that's where Andy and Lala and Davey are." He explained. "They were okay when I called, but now the phones are out…"

For the rest of the day and night, the thick walls of the Center kept the noise of the dust storm at bay. Occasionally Rick or Robbie would leave the room to peer outside, but it was dawn before the sky was clear enough to actually go out of the building.

As the sun came up, Rick's eyes blinked open, then came to rest on Laurie, who had fallen asleep on his chest. Gently placing his hand on her forehead, he was relieved to see her fever had broken.

"Good morning…oh, Rick..did you get any sleep?"

Startled, he saw Laurie was looking up at him, then smiled as she yawned.

"Yes, sleepy girl…how do you feel?"

An impish grin crossed her face, as she teased, "with my hands…"

Laughing, Rick kissed her, then a knock on the door reminded them they weren't at home.

Helping his wife sit up, he called out, "Come in, we're decent."

Chief Rob's head popped through the door, and he smiled at Rick's "bedhead". "Good morning, Rick, Light, you look better."

"I feel better, Rob, thank you…" she smiled, then grew serious as Rick asked, "Any damage to the Center?"

"We got lucky, only a few hay bales and loose boards in the stables." Rob said, then added, "The highway should be re-opened this afternoon, if you want to check out damage to the ranch.. Uh, uh.." Rob held up a hand as Laurie started to get up.

"Not you, Light. Rudy says bed rest for you today. We won't know until after 12 when the State Police issue a report to Robbie when anyone can leave…so breakfast is in the auditorium. As soon as the crowd goes down, Rick…I'll grab a tray for you guys."

"Okay…" Laurie pretended to whine, breaking both men up. At that moment, Robbie came up behind Rob, and he turned around, only to laugh again as their son flourished a filled tray with bacon and eggs and toast.

"Son, I'm glad you're a mind reader…." Rick joked, then a familiar voice spoke up.

"Yeah, he's a mind reader of course, he just happened come by when I had fixed your plates." Robin pouted as she sidestepped the two men and delivered two cups of coffee.

"Well, both my children read my mind…" Laurie held out her arms and hugged first Robin then Robbie. "Any morning I get to see your faces is a good morning. Eat with us?"

Robbie passed a look of relief with Rick, then replied, "Sure, Mama…we'll get our plates."

After a "mostly" lazy morning, Rick insisted on patrolling with his son, while Robin kept her mother company.

As the two Simons ventured out on to the reservation road, then turned on to Scott Way,

Rick kept hoping that their home would still be standing. As they came around the corner of Rocky Peak Road, Rick craned his neck, then his heart plummeted to his feet.


	5. Chapter 5

In front of them, downed power lines, palms, and trees covered the road. At once Robbie radioed to his deputy.

"Andy, don't try to come down Scott Way….the road is still blocked."

"Robbie, if you back track to Snakeskin Trail, you can take the side road almost into the driveway, I'm there now..over." Relieved, Rick told his son, "Go for it, at least we'd know…"

"Roger, Andy. Thanks, you can go back to the highway." Making a u-turn, soon the two Simons were rocketing over the bumpy but cleared road. As they came out onto Scott Way, Rick saw much the same sight as the day before…except ….

"Robbie, who cleared the dead cactus and the tree…." He asked. Robbie shook his head, puzzled. Pulling into the driveway, they got out, then saw that the front door had been set back into the doorframe.

"O-kay…this is weird." Rick touched the solid oak door, seeing that it needed to be screwed back into the hinges, but was otherwise undamaged.

"I ….maybe Rob came by?" Robbie wondered, as he helped open the door. As they walked inside, Rick noticed his and Laurie's chairs were on their sides, and broken glass covered the floor..

Going into each the rooms, Rick saw closet doors opened and drawers pulled out, but otherwise no other damage, except for the broken window and shutter in their bedroom.

"Pop, I'm going to check the barn." Robbie began, then Rick stopped him.

"Son, I'm going with you, just in case."

As he saw the worry in Robbie's face, he realized the young sheriff was trying to protect him in case any of the horses were dead or badly injured. Putting an arm on his son's shoulder, he quietly said, "Thanks, Robbie…"

"No problem, Pop." Without another word the two men carefully approached the barn, moving Jack's overturned doghouse back upright, and dragging damaged hay bales out of the way.

As Rick opened the barn door, he saw the power somehow had stayed on, showing several nervous horses, but no apparent damage. Propping the door open, Robbie went ahead, cautiously checking each stall and finding feed bins turned sideways but intact, and Brick and Prince's water troughs nearly dry.

After calming the horses and feeding and watering them, Robbie left Rick to lock up, while he went around the barn.

"Oh, Pop…I think Mom's going to need a new car." Robbie started, then suddenly laughed.

"What ….oh, you're kidding me." Rick came out to the patio area, then gaped as he saw his wife's old jeep turned upside down, literally in the truck bed of Rick's pick-up.

"That's just too weird, wait until Mom sees that."

"That will make her laugh, but she's not to come out until we get some stuff straightened out." Rick said firmly. At that Robbie's smile faded.

"You're right…. I want you guys to come stay with us…"

"Thanks, Robbie, your Mom will probably like that." Rick assured him.

"I'll come by tomorrow to measure the windows, but I don't think anyone will try to get in before then." He told Robbie as they left.

Carefully turning back onto the reservation road, the two men got back to the Cultural Center just as Robin was supervising dinner preparations for the hundred evacuees still there. When she saw her brother and father, she put down her spoon and ran to hug them.

"I'm so glad you're back, Mama's been worrying…"

"Well, Birdie, we just took care of a few things at the house, it's not too bad, and the horses are all right." Rick explained, his mouth watering at the smell of roast beef and potatoes.

"I can practically hear your stomach, Pop…dinner's almost ready." She teased, then slapped a towel at her brother as he mussed her hair.

"Watch it, Robbie, I might give your roast to Jacky…he's been a real clown today!"

"You two behave, I'm going to check on your mother." Rick wagged his finger at them.

Smiling at his children's antics, he went to Rob's quarters, and found Laurie bundled up on the sofa, anxiously looked for him.

"There's my princess…" Rick scooped her up, blankets and all, and sat down with her in his arms.

"Just waiting for you, darling…" She smiled, relief in her eyes then put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Mmmmm, now that's a homecoming.." Rick wagged his eyebrows at her, and she laughed. Caressing her cheek, he saw her temperature was normal, and he had a sudden wave of emotion.

"Darlin'….Thank God you're all right…." He whispered, laying his face against hers. "I love you …"

"And I love you…so very much." She returned, her eyes bright as she stroked his head. "Rick, please tell me, how's our home? Are the horses all right?"

"Except for a few windows, sweetheart, it looks pretty good. The horses were fine, and other then being in a different position, so are the cars." Rick reassured her, then produced her small overnight bag.

"I picked up a few things, Laurie…and until the windows are repaired, we're going to stay at Robbie and Ramona's, okay?"

Touched at his thoughtfulness, she nodded.

"Thank you, love…..I would like that until we get things straightened out."

"Good, because much as I like this old sofa…" Laurie giggled at the face he made, "I really think we'll have a bit more privacy with Robbie."

As if to second his words, a knock on the door broke them up.

"Pop? Mama..dinner!"

The next day broke the oasis of calm at the Center, when word got out about the attack on Laurie. When the Simons got ready to leave, they found several members of the Council and some of the neighbors milling about, discussing the three attackers.

"Mrs. Simon, I'm so sorry, Mark didn't mean to upset you…." Jaylyn Travis came up to Laurie, her face red with shame. "I told him Redwing was no good…."

"I'm sure." Laurie said politely, not wanting to talk about the council members. Rick nodded at the woman, then told Rob, who had come to see them off, "See if you can keep the rumors to a minimum, Rob….I don't want them bothering Laurie at Robbie's."

"No problem, Rick…." Chief Rob gave a stony gaze to the Travis woman and some of the other people waiting to leave.

Just then Robbie and Ramona appeared in his cruiser, and Rick carried the now lively Jack in his arms as he helped his wife in, then slid in next to her.

"It'll be good to have you at home, Mom." Ramona told her as Robbie drove out of the center and towards Silver Rock. "Mack's been lonesome for Jacky as it is."

At hearing his name, Jack barked happily, then licked Rick's face. "Cut it out, Jacky…here, darlin'…" He handed off the wriggling dog to her.

"Oh, he's just happy to be seeing his brother.." Laurie giggled as she petted Jack.

Once they arrived at Robbie's home, the older Simons settled in to the guest room while Rick started checking on repairs to the ranch. When Andy, Lala and Davey arrived from A.J.'s, they took turns hugging their grandparents and fussing over "hero dog".

"I just wish I was there to help, Rick…what a nightmare." A.J. told his brother, as they walked out to A.J.'s car.

"Never again am I going to leave Laurie alone at the ranch….I'd worry the whole time. As it is, I don't even like letting her out of my sight…." Rick explained, his eyes turning back to the house.

"That's okay, Rick…you had a terrible experience, and hearing how she was terrorized. I can't even imagine…." A.J. began, then Rick stopped him.

"No, you can't, little brother…but I'm glad you came and brought the kids…."

Seeing the pain on Rick's face, A.J. hugged him, then felt Rick relax a little. At once two sets of barking dogs raced out of the house, with Andy and Lala right behind them.

"Come back here with my cookie, Jack…you and Mack are bad dogs…." Lala hollered.

Rick and A.J. started laughing, then Laurie and Ramona came out, giggling at the sight the two dogs made sitting and wagging in front of the two men.

"Very funny, Jack…." Rick wagged his finger at the dog, then chuckled as Mack stole the cookie out of Jack's mouth, then raced back into the house.

"Sure you won't stay for dinner, Uncle A.J…." Ramona asked, and A.J. shook his head.

"I'd love to, but the highway lights still are out, so no freeway in the dark for me.."

Waving good bye, A.J. pulled away as Rick walked the two women back into the house.

"Honey, do you and Robbie want to barbeque, because I can set up the grill…" he offered, and Laurie smiled. "And I can make Robin's garlic baked potatoes…"

"That sounds good, Mom…" Ramona told her. Laurie grinned as Rick kissed her cheek then grabbed his son's tongs and headed for the barbeque.

"Thank you for letting us invade your house, honey…I'm kind of glad we didn't plan a trip for our anniversary….It'll be more fun before Christmas when everything's picked up and repaired."

"Well, that's a good idea, Mom….." Ramona linked arms with her mother-in-law and they went back into the house.

Once the highways were fully cleared and the electricity restored, Rick and Robbie and A.J. were able to get new windows and siding ordered and delivered. A week later, Rick planned to surprise Laurie with the newly spruced up house and barn for their anniversary.

"Where are we picking up the kids." She asked, as Rick ushered her into his cleaned up truck.

"Over at the park outside of Phoenix, darlin'….But first I need to stop at the house and get some clothes." He told her, hoping she'd be happy with the changes they had to make. With the arraignment of the three council members coming up, Rick needed to keep his mind off the anger he felt at their actions.

As they drove home, Laurie suddenly asked, "Jacky's staying with Mack this week, right?"

"Just until I finish his doghouse, sweetheart." Rick explained.

As he pulled into the driveway of the house, he saw Laurie start to tremble, and he put his arm around her.

"It's okay, darlin'….it's our house and no one chases us out."

"Thank you for being patient with me, love." She replied, kissing his cheek. "I know it's silly, but I have such a feeling of …."


	6. Chapter 6

At once the front door popped open, and A.J., Linda, Cecilia, Robbie and Robin stood in the doorway.

"Surprise!, Happy anniversary!"

"Rick, you didn't…." Laurie saw their happy faces, and she went to meet them.

"This is a nice surprise!" She hugged and kissed everyone as they came out of the house.

"And what about me?" Rick gave her a puppy dog look, then beamed as she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"You are the best present of all." She said. Taking her arm, Rick led her into the living room where the floors gleamed with new wax, and the windows sparkled.

Suddenly Laurie stood stock still, staring at the now closed hall closet door, then turned, dizzily.

"I…I don't feel so good…Rick…" At once she crumpled, and Rick just barely caught her before she hit the floor.

"Laurie? Sweetheart! Robbie, call Rudy…"

"No..no…I'm all right.. just a little dizzy spell." Laurie weakly hung on to Rick's arm as he half supported her to the couch.

"Laurie, does anything hurt? Are you in pain?" he asked frantically, and she focused her dazed eyes on him.

"No, love…it's passing. I just had too much excitement at once, that's all." Rick saw the color come back into her face, and relief flooded him.

"Well, I want you to stay put, just to make sure, darlin'.." he told her, then Robbie brought her a glass of water.

"This is all I need, son…thank you for the nice surprise…" Laurie said, reaching out to hug him.

As Robin and Linda and Cecilia put dinner on the table, Rick saw his wife looking around the living room, then she caught his eye and smiled at him.

"It looks great, love…thank you. You make every day a Happy Anniversary."

"That's because I have you to come home to…" he told her emotionally, then helped her up and escorted her to the dining room.

Despite her seemingly high spirits, Rick noticed her energy flag after dinner, and he was grateful Rudy and Oscar showed up for dessert.

"Happy Anniversary, guys…" Oscar hugged his son-in-law, then embraced Laurie, saying, "I hear someone wasn't feeling well earlier."

"Dad, I'm okay…who snitched?" she demanded, then groaned as Cecilia raised her hand.

"Just in case, humor your adopted uncle…" Rudy pleaded, then smiled as Laurie reluctantly rolled up her sleeve.

Excusing himself to help clear the table and bring out the strawberry cake Robin had baked, Rick found his mother wiping her eyes with a dishtowel.

"Mom?"

"Rick, I feel so bad for my girl, something's scaring her…I saw her trembling when you came in and when she looked at the closet….." At that, it struck Rick like a bolt of lightening.

"That's it, Mom….that's why she nearly fainted…oh, I'm a dummy." He shook his head, angry at himself.

"No you're not, Rick…you didn't know ….you got everything together so the both of you could come home." Cecilia scolded him gently.

"Cece…" Oscar was at the door, and Rick smiled in spite of himself at the tender look his mother gave the older man.

"I couldn't help but overhear…. Son, Rudy wants to talk to you…and I think you're right…"

"Thanks, Dad…." Rick nodded at him, then went past him to the living room, where Rudy was just taking the blood pressure cuff off Laurie.

"Rudy?"

Laurie immediately held out her hand to Rick, and he plopped down next to her, taking her hand in his and kissing it. Her eyes filled with tears at his tender gesture.

"Oh, Rick…I'm sorry…I've ruined your beautiful evening."

"No, sweetheart, no…we've had a great dinner, I just want you to be all right." He assured her, putting his arm around her. He looked up at the old doctor.

"Missy's blood pressure is way up, son. I don't think it's because of the flu, but I want her to go to bed early and stay there until her pressure's down. I also think it's because of something else…" At that Rick spoke up.

"Darlin'…it's okay to be upset about what happened here, you were terrorized in our own home, and if you want to stay at Robbie's a few more nights…"

At that Laurie threw her arms around his neck and began to cry. "I don't want to be afraid, but I am… Can we please go back to Robbie's?"

Aching for his wife, he held her tightly in his arms and rocked her, trying to soothe her.

"Of course, angel….it's all right…we'll come back here after the weekend, when you feel better. Whatever you want…"

Looking at Rudy over her shoulder, he caught sight of a frown on his face. Laurie's voice reassured him though, as she told him, sniffing, "Just give me a couple of days, darling…I'll be okay."

"Of course…" Rick drew back to gaze into her face, then teared up himself as she whispered, "I love you so…the bestest husband in the whole world."

"With the bestest and most beautiful wife…now, sweetheart, why don't we have our cake now." He told her, wiping her tears away with his hand.

"Of course, now it's my turn…let me help Mom put it on the table." Laurie smiled as he helped her up and she went into the kitchen.

As the door closed Rick turned to Rudy. "I know she should face her fears here, Rudy…but I want her to be strong enough to handle it. I think coming here a couple of times before moving back will do that."

His expression changed to a reluctant grin. "You might have something there, son. I only wish we knew what all happened. Those men..I'd like to give them a taste of what they did to Missy…"

"Don't worry, Rudy..I'll make sure we rake them over pretty good in Tribal court before they get tried in Phoenix…." Rick stopped, thinking of what the doctor said. "Rudy, she said one of them grabbed her and threw her into the chair and another one threatened to kill Jack in front of her….then they said "awful" things…"

"That might be the key, son….we need to find out before you come back here…" Rudy began, then Laurie called from the doorway. "Darling, Rudy, do you want ice cream on your cake?"

"Yes!" both men responded, and Laurie giggled. "I see great minds think alike."

"Sure do, princess." Rick said, then got up from the sofa and coming to his wife, scooped her up in his arms and kissed her.

"Oh, a very great mind…" she replied, breathlessly.

"Okay, you two, save it for after dessert." Cecilia wagged her finger at them.

"Yes Mom." Husband and wife chorused, then everyone laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mom, I can't help it…I don't feel safe there anymore….and I didn't know how much I love being near Robbie and Robin and the kids until I packed my case this morning."

Rick stopped, his next step would have taken him into his son's house and in plain view of Laurie. Hearing her on the phone, telling Cecilia that she felt unsafe in their home, and missed being with their children and grandchildren…..that gave him an idea.

Going back to his car, he hit the transmitter on his watch, then signaled to Robbie on his frequency. "Robbie, it's Dad…"

Clear as a bell he heard his son reply, "Hey, Pop…just leaving work….everything okay?"

Explaining what he had overheard, then telling Robbie his idea, Rick felt better at the response he got.

"That's a great idea-at least we'd find out if Mom's serious or not. And if she is…I'd feel better with her nearby."

A few minutes, later, he rapped his knuckles on the side of the kitchen door, then announced, "Taxi service…I hear I have a pretty lady for a fare?"

Laurie was giggling as she opened the door for him, then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Mmmmm, I love my taxi man…I'll be your fare..where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere with you, darlin'….I had an idea just now….." Rick wagged his eyebrows at her, and Ramona came in just in time to see her mother-in-law laughing.

"I love it, Dad….you are so funny". Ramona teased. Rick just smirked.

"I aim to please…..your Mom and I will be gone a couple of hours….I'll call you when we stop….maybe you and Robbie can join us."

As he helped Laurie into the cab of his newly cleaned truck, he handed her a sheaf of papers.

"Sweetheart, I told you I have an idea…you know you were saying how you missed being with Robbie and Robin and the kids?"

She nodded, puzzled, then took a look at the papers as he climbed in the drivers side.

"Rick, these are houses for sale in town….."

He nodded, "There are a couple in Robbie's neighborhood that are bigger then theirs, and then there's one with a small corral and barn, if you want to keep a couple of the horses."

He started up the truck, then pulled out onto the street. Laurie suddenly put a hand on his arm.

"Darling, do you want to move to town? Because if you do, it's okay with me. I know the ranch is a lot of work…"

Now Rick was confused. He pulled up in front of the first of the properties, and turned to face her. "Laurie, the ranch isn't too much for me, not with Robbie and the kids helping out. I thought you wanted to live in town, that …"

At once she cupped his face with her hands. "That I was too afraid of being alone at home, because of what the Redwings and Travis did? I was..until you showed me how much you were willing to protect and take care of me, how you …" she choked up, "loved me so much you made our home whole again. Rick, where you go..I will go.."

"And where you live, I will live…my sweet girl.." Rick kissed her, then wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, my Laurie. I am never going to leave you alone at home again, though…I couldn't bear it if something happened…."

"I know, but I'll be all right now…can we go home for a while?" she asked.

"We can go home for good…I have your bag in the back.", he told her, tears in his eyes.

"Oh, love…" now tears spilled down her cheeks as she kissed him back, then snuggled into his chest as he put the truck into gear.

"Home it is… but let me call Robbie, he's supposed to meet us there with Jack…I think our little guy has had enough of Mack" At that Laurie burst out laughing, then Rick joined in as they drove out of town.

As they approached the ranch, Laurie clutched at Rick's arm.

"Rick, something's wrong…Robbie's in danger….Someone's threatening him!"


	8. Chapter 8

Rick immediately put his foot on the accelerator, as Laurie used her transmitter to call for help. Chief Rob was the first one to respond.

"Light, do not go inside, wait in Rick's truck…Rick, I'll come in through the north side." Rob told them. Suddenly A.J. broke in, letting them know he had gotten Laurie's signal.

"I'm coming off the highway now, Sis..Rick, I'll come in through the side yard."

Just then Rick cut the engine, and pulling in down the side road to Towne and Temple's home, slid in behind their home.

"Laurie, stay here…". He began, then saw a police cruiser parked behind the barn.

"Rick, that's not Robbie's…it's Sam Horseman's …" Laurie interrupted him. Quietly Rick opened his door, and slid out, then lifted her out after him.

"All right, here…" Rick pulled a revolver out from under the seat and handed it to her, then closed the door.

"Wait behind the truck, sweetheart, please."

She nodded, then hugged Rick. "Be careful, darling….I think he was the other voice I heard in our house.. I was so frightened…I wasn't sure."

He hugged her back, then released her to dash along the side of their house, then stop to peer in through the kitchen window.

There he saw Robbie, handcuffed to a chair in the dining room. In front of him was Sam Horseman, hefting the same rifle of Rick's that he had "returned" the day of the dust storm.

Furious, Rick saw the kitchen door was ajar, and inching his way toward it, he dropped to his knees, then crawled inside.

At once he realized Jack wasn't around, then he felt Laurie's "call".

"Rob's coming in the front, Rick…and A.J. through the office window."

"Okay, darlin'." He replied, then heard Horseman's voice.

"Sorry, Robbie, but when your folks get here, there's going to be a terrible accident…and with you all gone, your sister will be happy to sell. Everyone will make money."

"Including you? Don't do it, Sam….no amount of money is worth killing us." Rick was proud of the defiance in his son's words, then inched his way on the floor until he was behind the would-be murderer.

"Oh, I don't know, I think it is…" Sam drawled. At that there was a knock on the front door, and Horseman tensed, gazing over Robbie to the front room.

In one motion Rick managed to get to his feet, then grabbed the arm holding the rifle and slammed it against his knee.

"Drop it, jerk, or I'll drop you!"

Taken by surprise, Horseman jerked fruitlessly against Rick's grip, then dropped the rifle.

Hearing the noise of the front door being flung open, the deputy sheriff slammed Rick back against the wall, then ran out the kitchen door.

"After him, Pop….he's going to escape!" Robbie cried out. Rick jerked his head at Chief Rob as he entered the kitchen from the front room.

"He went out the back, but he won't get far…."

"That's for sure.." Rob nodded as Rick managed to unlock the cuffs off his son's wrists, then helped him up.

"You okay, son?"

"I'm fine, Pop." Robbie managed a smile, then a familiar voice caused the three men to run out the back.

"On the ground, now! Threaten my son, will you!" Laurie's yell brought them around the side of the house, then Rick wanted to laugh as he saw the deputy face down on the ground. Laurie had her gun pointing at him, and A.J. was pulling the handcuffs from the man's belt and securing him.

"Okay, Light, go ahead and stand down." Rob told her, and Laurie backed up, then handed her weapon to Rick.

"Here you go, love…. Oh, Robbie, are you all right?" she added, embracing her son.

"I'm sore, Mama, but fine….how did you know I was in trouble?"

Rick put an arm around her shoulders as he said, "Your Mom saw you were in trouble…..so we called out the cavalry ….."

"And how!" A.J. grinned as he straightened up. At once Laurie realized she heard the sound of a dog barking.

"Jack? Where's Jacky?"

"He's in my cruiser, in back of the barn….when I saw Horseman's vehicle I knew there was a problem, just didn't think it was to kill us!" Robbie explained.

"Well, I'm glad you did put Jack in your car, let's get him then I want Rudy to look at you." Rick gave his son a firm look as Rob dragged the scowling criminal along in front of them.

"No Pop, I want you to stay with Mama…" Robbie's voice had an edge of panic in it.

Seeing Robbie's anxious expression, Laurie reached out and hugged him.

"It's all right, honey…it's almost our anniversary."

"What, what has Jack being in Robbie's cruiser got to do with …oh, ho." Rick grinned as Laurie blushed and his son grinned.

"Mama and the four of us got you something ….only it kind of needs to be fixed first."

"Well, let's handle this scum bucket first…" Rick told the others.

After Deputy Andy came and escorted Horseman away, Laurie took Rick by the arm and led him around the side of the barn, just as Jack came racing around the corner, barking.

"Jacky, how did you get out….oh, you stinker…" Laurie burst out laughing as they saw he had pawed the window handle down enough to squeeze out of Robbie's cruiser.

Rick was looking past the little dog, though. He spotted the reason his wife had been doing a lot of whispering with his brother and daughter-in-law the last month.

A pock-marked, but sleek boat stood next to the weather-beaten barn. Big enough to seat twelve, it had "Simon & Simon" painted on its bow.

"Oh….sweetheart." Rick gazed at the vessel, then turned and embraced Laurie.

"Happy anniversary, darling….I so wanted to give you something you'd have fun with."

"I have fun with you …but this is wonderful…" now Rick was sniffing. Behind him Robbie and A.J. were wiping their eyes, and Rob cleared his throat.

"I know a place that can fix those dents, Rick….leave it to me."

"Thanks, Pal…." Rick kept his arm around Laurie as he hugged A.J. and Robbie.

"By the way, Mama, how did you know I was in trouble…did you have a…" Robbie started, then Rick looked at his wife.

"That's right….was it a premonition?"

"No, it was a voice….I think it was Grandmother.." Laurie explained. "She told me that "a man" was threatening my son, and that he was in danger."

"We need to call Robin, see if she had a premonition… but something tells me it was Grandmother Kasey who also scared the Redwings and Travis and Horseman out of the place." Rick mused thoughtfully.

As Robbie, A.J. and Rob went ahead, Rick suddenly plopped himself on one of the patio benches, then pulled Laurie into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"I love you, thank you for being the most giving, loving wife…and for caring so much for my feelings about ….Robbie and Robin." He told her, once their lips parted.

He saw Laurie's eyes mist over, then she whispered, "You know? What that horrible Redwing said about Robbie being…."

"Being "Gamez's" son…yes, sweetheart. When you told me about the "awful" things they said…I talked to Ron…and he said Travis admitted that Floyd Redwing talked about Robbie that way." For a moment he was silent, and she stroked his cheek, saying, "I care because you've been their father in every way…disciplining and loving and looking out for them…."

"I know, darlin', and as long as I live they'll always be my children, as much as they are Rob's and …yours." Rick kissed her fingers, then took them in his and slid a shining object on her middle finger.

"Rick…oh…my.." Laurie gasped at the inset crown of diamonds and opals on a gold band, then met his intense gaze.

"Will you stay with me, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until …"

At that, she met his lips again, whispering into them, "I Will…thank you, my love."

A pair of hands clapping made them laugh as Rick looked up and saw their son and daughter-in-law standing in the kitchen doorway. At that he helped Laurie up off the bench.

"Oh, no you don't, cookie boy!"

Rick started to chuckle, as like a shot Jack tore out of the house, an oatmeal cookie in his mouth. Seeing Rick, Jack hightailed it for him, and jumped into his arms, still chewing on his stolen treat.

"Now I know we're home!" Rick grinned.

Suddenly Laurie stared at a spot outside the barn, then called out, "Grandmother?"

Slowly the form of Kasey Adams appeared, and on her face was a smile.

"You made the right choice, my children. Thank you, Richard, for not letting fear rule or being too stubborn to listen to each other." She quietly said, then focused her gaze on Robbie and Ramona.

"And thank you for having so much love for each other and for your parents to see this through …..I will always be there….."

At that, Laurie replied, "Thank you, Grandmother, for saving not only us, but our home."

Kasey smiled, then raised her hand in farewell. She slowly disappeared, then Laurie took Rick's arm.

"Come on , love, I'm sure there's at least one cookie with your name on it!"

As they went into the house, Robbie gazed at where his great-grandmother had been.

"Somehow, she always knows when we need her." He quietly murmured., then took Ramona's hand as she added, "and I hope she always will…."

Fin


End file.
